


Embarrassed

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [29]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, amab reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Saki is heavily pregnant and feels a bit embarrassed at the submissive position this places her in, and you are her caring partner who will do anything to help her feel better.





	Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a character/reader fic before, so I hope it's okay! Reader is AMAB and can be read as either an enby or a cis man, depending on your preference.

When you get home from the store, the handles of heavy shopping bags digging into your hands, you kick the door shut behind you and groan. You drop the bags and rub your aching palms, exhausted.

“Is that you, babe?”

But your job isn’t over yet. Taking off your shoes, you wander through the apartment, and find Saki exactly where you left her: slumped on the couch, pregnant belly straining against her pyjama shirt and head flopped back. No, your job is never done when your job is caring for your heavily pregnant girlfriend.

You cross the room and give Saki a kiss, resting your foreheads together. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” she whispers. “Sorry I look a mess.”

To be fair, Saki does look a mess. Ever since she went on maternity leave, her pregnancy has left her too tired to do much – including putting on makeup and showering every day. Her stomach is sore with bright red stretch marks, even more massive thanks to the twins she’s carrying. Everything aches, her body weak from the effort of keeping the twins healthy and growing, and Saki spends a lot of time asleep.

“You’re not a mess,” you say.

“I am.”

“Okay, maybe you are,” you add, smiling. “But that doesn’t matter. You’re beautiful, Saki, no matter how you look.”

Saki smiles at you, and tugs on your arm until you topple onto the couch beside her. She pulls you into a kiss, nipping at your bottom lip, and puts a hand on the back of your neck. The deep, passionate kiss makes a moan escape her throat, and the beautiful noise makes your dick twitch. But you ignore it. As amazing as pregnant sex can be, Saki is clearly too tired for that today.

When she pulls away, she smiles at you. “You’re so lovely, babe. Thanks for looking after me.”

“What sort of partner would I be if I didn’t look after you?” you say. “I mean, I’m the one who knocked you up.” You chuckle awkwardly, and Saki grins.

“Seriously, though, thanks for all this. It’s been such a big change, these last few months. Not being able to do everything for myself, having to be underneath when we fuck… it’s all a complete reversal. Do… do you like me less like this?”

You stare at her, amazed. You knew Saki was struggling with the pregnancy (who doesn’t), but you had no idea she was thinking like this. “Saki, are you… embarrassed that you’re kind of… submissive now?”

She blushes, but nods. “Uh, kinda.”

“Well, don’t be. I love being looked after by you, but… looking after you is pretty good too,” you say, placing a protective hand on her bump. “Now, is there anything you need?”

Saki smirks. “Your cock?”

You blink. Okay, maybe she’s not as tired as you thought.

“Well, that can be arranged,” you say.

And you help your pregnant girlfriend to her feet, Saki gives you a kiss, a silent way of thanking you for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
